epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S6 Premiere - M. Night Shyamalan VS Tim Burton
For the record, im posting this on my phone since my screwy computer for whatever reason wont load half the internet, so the formatting for this could be messed up. Can get this stupid internet to work properly. Still deciding on what i want to do for this series. Might just release a battle every couple days until i do all the ones i want to do, and then ill be done with these. For now, heres the first battle of season 6. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Tim Burton VS M. Night Shyamalan! BEGIN! 'M. Night Shyamalan': I've got a sixth sense for rhyming skill. Better arm your defense, my flow is ill. Here's a plot twist, you can't diss this. I'll be your M. Nightmare before Christmas. Around every single corner, you'll never see me coming. Now you've entered Wayward Pines, so better start running. I always innovate, while you just recreate. Using others property to try to compensate. Your claymation crap makes me wanna hurl. Your movies are out of the diary of an Emo girl. You've got Planet of the Apes on your resume. So give up, or like your marriage, this'll end in disarray. 'Tim Burton': Like your claim to fame, your shots all missed. You're a one trick pony, your twists get people pissed. You've been a disgrace to your family since birth. Fucked up and let Jaden Smith into After Earth. You're dissing me for plagiarizing others property? Your Airbender adaptation was a mockery! You're just a stitchpunk, with a corpse bride. Pushing out junk films from your backside. I can see the signs, you're in no way unbreakable. Your movies? No lines. For me, fans are unmistakable. Say my name three times and wake in a hospital. Because your greedy ass even made Stuart Little! 'J.J. Abrams': You two don't know what to do. My weapon's unconcealed. You want an Armageddon of insults? Welcome to Cloverfield. Let's take a look and open up this mystery box. Shyamalan's a crook who's fame is faux. Burton's beating dead horses, man, it's too late. You may have the 9, but i've got the Super 8. You'll need new Aliases after my lyrical laceration. Both your verses have been Lost in translation! I've conquered Sci-Fi, with both Trek and Wars. Cause my films are godlike compared to yours. It's a Fringe benefit when i'm doing the photography. Cause I'm the one and only master of cinematography! "A spinning top comes comes by Abrams' feet" 'Christopher Nolan': Shut it you hack, before you make this battle fall apart. Using too many lens flares doesn't make you smart. You don't own Sci-Fi for rehashing what's others did. I've been creating things since I was a kid. And let's see, Burton's Batman? I did it the best. When Danny Devito's your villain, there is no test. My fame is Interstellar, there is no question. Night, you've failed at film since your Inception. So here's a Memento to remember this by. When I kicked three director asses sky high. I'm prestige, people know my name instantly! I'm the greatest innovator in the film industry! "A huge ship suddenly crashes into the battle" 'James Cameron': Alright, I've had enough of this dick measuring. By the time I'm done, you'll end up surrendering. I'll dive deep to diss these doomed directors. I'll win so easily, there will be no objectors. My rhymes are Titantic! Every movie I make means more rep. My fame is gigantic, like Burton's boner for Johnny Depp. Nolan's got nothing except plots that make no fucking sense. Their shows suck but Abrams and Shyamalan are too dense. You've all been Terminated cause you're movies are a bore. You four fools have never left an audience wanting more. I couldn't release movies often or I'd break the box office. I went Rambo on this mic, so go home and count your losses. "Clapboard" WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Burton Shyamalan Abrams Nolan Cameron Hint for Next Battle: The Bangles Are Most Known For Category:Blog posts